


No Fear

by flipflop_diva



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Banter, F/M, IN SPACE!, Mission In Space, Post-Endgame, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Why would Bucky be nervous? It wasn't like everyone had just told him how dangerous it was to be the the only human in space.Luckily, Mantis had a way to calm his nerves.





	No Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).

“You are nervous.”

Bucky pulled his arm away from Mantis, a little harder than he meant to, but she seemed unfazed. 

“I sense fear,” she said.

“You sense wrong,” he told her, but he knew she knew he was lying. 

“You’re totally scared!” came a shout from up front, followed by uproarious laughter. Bucky looked away and out the window. He blamed Sam for this. Mr. Captain America 2.0 _of course_ had insisted that Bucky take the mission with the raccoon and the tree and Mantis while _he_ somehow got the one with Quill, Thor and Gamora. And now Bucky was stuck being made fun of by a raccoon while Mantis dissected his every thought. Maybe he would take Sam’s shield when they got back and hide it.

“He’s afraid of being eaten!” Rocket screamed out now, and then he laughed more.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m not afraid of anything,” he said, more to Mantis, who was eyeing him cautiously, than to Rocket, who he did not need to defend himself to. If everyone had stopped telling him how some species, when attacking, went after the human first, so be careful, maybe he would feel better about being the only god damned human on this forsaken ship.

Mantis reached out to touch him again, her fingers cool on his arm. 

“You need to relax,” she said. “I can help.”

He thought of the way she “helped” the other day when he said he wished he could sleep. She was nothing like the people he used to know, but some things were just too similar. 

“I’d rather you didn’t,” he said.

Mantis stroked his arm and smiled at him. “Not that way,” she said, her voice a few octaves lower than normal, and Bucky’s eyes widened. 

She nodded her head slightly toward the back of the ship. “There is a captain’s chair there,” she said. “Very useful.”

Bucky thought of a different day, floating together, wrapped around each other, Mantis inside him. Sure, it had been an unintentional side-effect of the gravitation system going out but …

Bucky grinned at Mantis. “Lead the way, darlin’.”

“No,” Bucky heard Rocket shout as they disappeared into the back, Bucky’s clothes already half off. “No funny business on my ship!”

Bucky made sure the click of the door shutting was loud enough that it would ring in Rocket’s ears for the next two days.


End file.
